


Cat and 2 Luthors

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot, a whole different backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon is more like Lex than others are willing to admit and when it comes to family he's willing to bend the rules. He believes in staying in his lane and minding his business when his Dad isn't too out of line but this he can't let slide.





	Cat and 2 Luthors

Setting up the meeting had been risky, the whole thing was a little foolish but Kon had run out of options week ago. Honestly he loved his Dad, Lex had given him not just a place to stay and belong but he had given him a family. He had opened doors and he kept doing that.

There was nothing in the world that he wanted more than that and he had it to himself.

He guessed they were a bit unconventional. His Dad was tamer now but he still did some bad things. He was still the League’s number one priority and Superman’s main enemy. But he was still Lex’s kid and he was a Luthor himself.

He did not move like Clark did, he had tried and he had failed. He had never felt comfortable doing things that way and he was not ready or prepared to drop where his Dad so easily and happily went but he could walk about in the depths of grey with no problem. It was why he was ready for this. It was why he had done it in the first place.

Not too expensive but not too cheap. A little classy but private too, privacy assured but nothing to give them absolute privacy, a mix between worlds. Finding the location had been difficult enough, dangling enough bait for her to come… that was a whole different story.

Did he know the whole story no he did not and he did not want to either. Still Lex was the one that had pushed him this far. He was a Luthor after all, he was his Dad’s kid at the end of the day and the way Lex was acting someone had to get him in line and to get Lex in line you had to play dirty.

This was the dirtiest card that he could ever manage to play. Or to be precise the only dirty card he was willing to play against his Dad. He was not doing this to get back at him. He was doing this because he loved him and he cared. So he was putting his foot down, he was not waiting side by side with Mercy as Lex fucked up his personal life. He was not going to wait for mistakes that could not be taken back or another wife with murder and money on her mind.

Sometimes an intervention was needed. Sometimes a kid had to come to the adults and stop them from playing games. It had taken some work to get his hands on what he needed and he kept it closely guarded the moment that he had them in hand.

The day of the meeting he sat in the chosen spot and waited. He had done everything he could it was up to her. His stomach twisted as the appointed meeting time came closer. He thought over the bait he used and whether it was enough. Then ten minutes to the chosen time she appeared.

She was dressed like a high society lady, perfect for their spot. She did not stand out at all. Her red and white dress, her white handbag that he could not see through and her hat. She flashed him a smile as she took a seat at his table. “I admit I thought there would be a few more birds at this table.” Her smile widened as she accessed him. “This is interesting.”

“This doesn’t involve them.” Kon rested his hands on the table. “This is more of a personal matter.”

She lapped her foot before she signalled a nearby waiter. “This is getting more and more interesting. Does the little Super have a job for little naughty me?” She chuckled as she ordered a drink. “What’s this about Kon-El. Why no Robins?”

“Because this is about my Dad.” Kon held her gaze. “And something I want you to do?”

“His security is rough.” She accessed him with a frown. “It’s not worth whatever you could shell out.”

“It is nothing like that.” Kon shook his head. “I know everyone keeps their ears to the ground and their eyes on the tabloids. It’s easy to keep up with Lex.” There was a slight change in her breathing at his words. He pressed on. “I want you to talk to my Dad.”

“Fixing stubborn is not on my achievement sheet.” The waiter deposited her drink on the table with a flourish. She toyed with the white placemat before she watched the little café and the occupants around them. “Luthor is a difficult man.”

“You’re one the few people he would listen to.” He slid out the envelope and pushed it in her direction. “I know already, not everything but I do know who you are. I know who Dad’s Father is and I know who your Dad is. I know about the two of you and what he did.”

“Oh Kon.” Her breath caught as she slid out the photos. She flicked through them and reached the documents. He watched her fingers tremble before a grin spread across her face. “You really are a Luthor aren’t you?”

“I’m not playing dirty.” He reassured her. “Selina, I like you.” He stressed. “The others like you and I like you but I want what’s best for my Dad and of everyone that has been in his life the only one that cared for him strong enough that isn’t in a bodyguard role is you. My Dad needs protecting from himself sometimes.” He admitted wryly. “And when I look at the outcomes, anything you two get up to is better than the hell that would come everyone’s way if he lets…” He trailed off and pushed the final report back towards her. “Her back in.”

Selina’s eyes deadened at the picture of the woman on the front. Her fingers balled into tight fists as she stared at the woman. “He couldn’t remember for a while you know.” She said softly. “Our entire childhood and promises gone the moment he went back to that house and that school. We tried to forget.” Her hands relaxed and she reached for the report. “You don’t know what you’re asking of me.” She arched an eyebrow as she watched him. “I could be the next Mrs Luthor. Your step mother.”

“Better than her.” Kon shrugged. “Besides I prefer the original.” He smiled before he tapped the report. “To the knock off, this Luthor has class I guess.”

“Lex’s a difficult man.” She turned the report over face down on the table. “I’ve been playing along knowing that he knows better now.”

“He loved you then.” Kon pointed out. “He just needs somebody by his side. That’s all I want for him. What happens after that is up to you. Be his friend again, be his shady side kick. Give him those children he’s been thinking about I don’t care. Just be by his side again so he has some sort of rest from the rest of this bullshit.”

Selina watched him for a few moments before she drained her glass. She shoved the reports into her handbag before she dropped a few bills onto the counter. “There’s so much Lex in you but you’re stronger than us too.” She did not look him in the eyes but Kon felt as though he had won.

XxX

“Dad I’m off to the tower for a week!” The penthouse was just huge but it was home most of the time. He shoved his final shirt into his bag as he walked towards the lounge. “I swear if I see Clark I’ll be nice! Mostly.” He finished under his breath. “I won’t start anything and I promise I won’t let Batman stick me with anything unless it’s been cleared by the six pages of Mercy instructions-“ He broke off when he saw his Dad and Selina sitting close together by the fireplace. “Um.”

“Try not to have too much fun.” His Dad’s suit jacket buttons were unbuttoned by three buttons and usually it took Lex to near alcohol poisoning to get to two while they were home. Kon shot a glance at Selina for her to give him a small finger wave before she crossed her legs and took a sip from her wine glass.

“He has the Robins he’s fine.” Her hand slid so easily to Lex’s elbow and the normal body language that Lex had when he was playing the game with people that had hurt him or that he could not trust was nowhere to be seen.

“They are young adults with little to no supervision.” Selina leaned further against Lex as he spoke. “Try not to cause too big a scandal. I can support one Robin not two.” Selina’s snort made Kon laugh too.

“You’ll be supporting all that and a Bat if you’re not careful and you two should try not to party it up too hard.” He used his speed to be gone before his Dad could say anything. He chuckled as he flew until a small beep came from his bag.

“Kon-El.” His Dad sighed in his ear. “You win this round.”

“No more ex-wives from Smallville?” Kon slowly picked up speed.

“No more ex-wives ever. It’s a promise.”

“It’s a promise. Better keep it Dad.” Kon laughed when the comm clicked off. His Dad was going to be okay, a Cat in the Luthor family. They all might have been childhood friends but she was just what they needed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> While I BROTP ship Lex and Selina hella hard I do see her being one of the few people capable of keeping up with Lex and keeping him in line. I adore Lex but in my mind he has plenty of healing to do and honestly Selina would be able to help with that once he got his head clear.
> 
> It's my own headcanon that Lionel and Selina's father were acquaintances. Like Edge and Lionel but even better. Lex would be unable to deny Selina anything as a child he was big brother material!! I just build on that for my BROTPS with the 2 of them. I also headcanon that they and Bruce played together so that's more BROTP my way along with childhood crushes and first loves? Well once they find their way back to each other it isn't like they would leave Bruce alone.


End file.
